It's All For You
by PinkSunglassesAndUndershirts
Summary: Kurt wants to give Blaine a little present to fill the gap his leaving will cause.


**A/N: This is inspired by the Box Scene but it's really just an excuse to write Klaine with kittens and hope so enjoy!**

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Blaine asked as he prodded a finger up underneath the blindfold to scratch at the bridge of his nose.

Kurt scoffed and nudged Blaine forward into his room. "Yes, I want you to be genuinely surprised stop complaining."

"Kurt, it's _your_ graduation and _you're _giving _me_ a present. I'm pretty surprised."

"Just shhh." Kurt muttered, gently maneuvering Blaine till he was sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed. Kurt stepped back and took a moment to gaze down at Blaine who was fidgeting restlessly in his seat, squirming and tapping out a beat on his thighs, his teeth digging into his bottom lip in excitement and anticipation. Kurt grinned fondly at the boy he loved with every fiber of his being and he stopped resisting the urge to kiss him, choosing instead to kneel down and cup Blaine's face between his palms. Gently, he tilted Blaine's face towards him and the ease with which Blaine complied made Kurt's heart skip a beat. It was scary, knowing how much trust and faith Blaine put in him, how easily he had handed his heart to Kurt and never looked back. Kurt licked his lips softly before leaning forwards to press his lips against Blaine's who immediately tugged Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth to sweep his tongue against it insistently.

Kurt's breath hitched and he pulled back. "Stop trying to distract me."

"You kissed me first!" Blaine exclaimed, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards into a smug smile. Kurt poked him in the side and Blaine jolted away openly laughing now.

"Be_have._" Kurt scolded gently as he rose to his feet once again, pressing a swift kiss to Blaine's forehead, "I'll be right back, do not peek."

Kurt shuffled out of the room to find his father, who he had begged to look after Blaine's present while Kurt got everything ready, and returned moments later cradling a tiny kitten with bright blue eyes and soft brown fur to his chest. He stopped in front of Blaine, leaned down to nuzzle his nose against the kitten's head softly before bending to place it on the floor between his feet. Kurt clasped his hands behind his back. "You can take off the blind fold."

Blaine seemed to hesitate slightly before he all but teared it off his head and Kurt took a moment to commend himself for using cloth he didn't need instead of the silk scarf he was considering. Kurt watched as Blaine's hazel eyes swept the room eagerly before his gaze landed on the small kitten who was busy licking her own paw. "Oh my god." Blaine choked out, his eyes wide and unmoving as they stared down at the kitten. "No way. Oh my god you- I- no. Is-oh my god- Is it for me? Please tell me it's mine. Oh my god Kurt no you can't. You- I- you got me a kitten? Please please I- oh my god _Kurt._"

Blaine seemed paralyzed by shock and excitement so Kurt swooped down to pull the kitten into his arms again and Blaine's eyes followed it religiously, he gave a breathless squeak of excitement when the kitten meowed up at them. "Blaine, darling, breathe please or I'm going to regret this."

"You. You got me a kitten. Kurt, you _got me a kitten._"

"I'm well aware."

"I love you oh my god. I'm going to name it The Hulk."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Is it?"

"No."

"Then I'm naming it The Hulk."

"Blaine you are not naming it The Hulk. If you name this thing The Hulk I will give it away to Finn-"

"-he's going into the army-"

"-I will give it to Cooper-"

"-he's allergic-"

"-I will put it in the _pound_ I swear to god Blaine Anderson don't you dare name this thing something absurd." Kurt was hugging the kitten to his chest tighter, his whole body angled away from Blaine.

"Okay okay I won't please _please _can I hold him."

Kurt cast Blaine one last warning glare before moving over the sit next to Blaine on the bed. Blaine toed his shoes off and crossed his feet under him, turning his whole body towards Kurt in preparation, arms held out expectantly as Kurt handed him the kitten. As soon as Blaine had the little fur ball in his hands, his whole body seemed to melt. Immediately, he brought the kitten up to his face nuzzling it all in his soft fur and pressing kisses everywhere. "Cutest thing ever oh my god." The kitten meowed and swiped it's tongue, sandpaper rough, against Blaine's cheek; Blaine cooed and pressed a kiss to the slope of the kitten's nose.

Blaine always had so much love to give and was never shy about showing affection, Kurt loved it. He smiled at the pair fondly, reaching over to pet the kitten. "I talked to your mom about it first, of course. It took some convincing but she seemed to agree that it'll make next year a little easier."

"He has your eyes." Blaine remarked, scratching a finger nail behind the kitten's ear; it purred and nuzzled into his palm.

"He's not a replacement."

"I'd never replace you." Blaine vowed, finally tearing his gaze away from the kitten to catch Kurt's gaze. "Never."

"I'm counting on it." Kurt said, slightly breathless as he retracted his hand to clasp his knees nervously. He took a calming breath, willing the butterflies in his stomach to let up their insistent fluttering. "Look at it's collar."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at Kurt before nodding, his fingers sliding to tilt the tiny kitten's chin upwards, revealing a simple silver band clasped to the front of it's collar almost buried in the soft fur. "…Kurt."

"It's not an engagement ring!" He rushed out. "Not yet."

"Oh." Blaine breathed out. Confused or disappointed or relaxed, Kurt couldn't decide but then he thought of the way he felt seven months ago and decided it was probably a mixture of all three.

"Blaine. You got to give me a ring last Christmas and wanted to give you one back."

"But what are you promising?" Blaine asked, echoing Kurt's words from last Christmas with an amused smile and glint in his eyes.

"Everything. Anything. What do you want me to promise?"

Blaine glanced down at the kitten in his lap and when he looked up again his eyes were misty. "Anything you'll give me." He murmured softly, fingers petting at the kitten.

Kurt shuffled forward to cup Blaine's face and press their lips together gently, ever mindful of the kitten between them. "Everything." He murmured against Blaine's lips before pulling back gently but not letting go of his boyfriend's face. "I'd promise you the moon if I you wanted it and I'd spend the rest of my life trying to get it for you."

Blaine laughed wetly. "I don't need the moon, I need you."

"You have me, I'm yours. You've had me all along and you'll have me forever, I promise. I'm not going to say this next year is going to be easy but I promise I'll make it as easy as I can. I promise I'll save up every penny to come and see you whatever way I can, plane, train, car, bus. I promise to send you care packages with little bits of New York in them. I promise I'll pick up your call no matter what even if it's to hear you rant about Mr. Shue's vests. I promise we'll watch Jersey Shore over Skype together even if it means Rachel will find out we do it and our secret will be out. I promise to leave heaps of old tee-shirts for you to wear when you miss me. I promise to tell you I love you every single time I think it, even if it means your phone will be constantly vibrating. I promise to ask your advice over every single audition outfit even if I end up ignoring it. I promise to sing to you when you can't sleep. I promise to send our kitten an I love NY bow tie so you can put it on her. I promise I'll listen to you whine and agonize over applying to schools next year. I promise to wait for you forever. I promise we'll have everything we've ever dreamed of."

By the time Kurt was done, Blaine had stopped trying to hold back the tears and Kurt brushed them away with his thumb before diving back in to kiss him, blinking away the moisture from his own eyes. The kitten meowed up at them and Blaine broke away with a giggle. He brought it up to his face again, looked into it's oblivious, blinking blue eyes and nuzzled against it's cold nose with his own. "We're going to be okay." He murmured to the kitten, reaching over to unclasp the ring and roll it between his fingers and something caught his eye.

On the inside of the ring was one word, engraved in a smooth, elegant scrawl. _Soon._

"Soon?" Blaine asked, quirking an eyebrow at Kurt. "What's soon?"

"Everything." Kurt replied, shrugging a shoulder. "New York together. The rest of our lives. It seems like a really long time from now but if you really think about it, it's not that long. So soon we'll have everything."

"Marriage?" Blaine challenged.

"Would you say yes?"

"In a heart beat."

"Then yes. Marriage. But not yet and not like this. I'm going to sweep you off your feet Blaine Anderson, you're not going to know what hit you."

"What if I ask you first?"

"We'll just have to wait and see, then."

"Soon."

"Soon." Kurt affirmed, leaning forward to steal one more kiss. "Now come on, Carol and dad got really attached to this little guy, they're going to be so heartbroken when you take him away."

"I'll bring him over all the time!" Blaine said, lighting up excitedly as he gently got to his feet, kitten still clutched to his chest protectively.

"They'll hold you to that."

"What should I do with the ring?" Blaine asked, holding the ring up to read the engraving again.

"It's yours." Kurt shrugged. "Wear it, on your hand, around your neck. Or put it around his neck. Chuck it in your drawer. It doesn't matter, ring or not you know I'm yours."

Blaine grinned as he reached down to refasten the ring to the kitten's collar. It just seemed very fitting, the little bundle of fur was going to be his source of hope and cuddles and kisses for the next months. "I love you. Even if you won't let me name our kitten The Hulk."

"I love you too.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Let me know what you think. Also follow me on Tumblr and give me prompts to fill? Also ALSO I'm having a Darren Criss playbill giveaway you guys might be interested in. So check that out. .com**


End file.
